Havoc of a Different Kind
by Madison Desdemona
Summary: In a world where the force doesn't exist, can great and familiar men still fall as far without the seduction of the dark side? Perhaps the dark side is still present, just a different kind. Anakin/Padme
1. Chapter 1

I don't own… ya know- ALL THAT. 

Anakin and Padme… in our world.

Very Blue

            She had stayed up late watching Trading Spaces and eating Hot Pockets. This caused her to hit the snooze button when her alarm went off that morning. She got up late. Spilled her coffee in the car. And arrived late to her cubicle with a stain on her pants that kind of looked like the state of Nevada when you looked at it sideways. Padme's eyebrows bent towards each other, as she looked in her cubicle confused. 

            "Where is my chair?" Grumpily she mumbled to herself. With any other employee it wouldn't matter that their chair was gone. The employees get a hard, normal, uncomfortable chair. Padme had gotten sick of it, and brought her own cushioned swivel chair. And it was gone. Had someone gone insane and decided to steal her chair? 

            She poked her head out of her cubicle and shifted her eyes back and forth. And then she spotted what she thought to be her chair, down the hall behind cubicle walls, circling around… but she didn't see anyone on it.

            Tip toeing lightly she snuck that way, remembering her days as a child, wanting so badly to be the next James Bond, only to have her father explain that she was a girl, and couldn't. Finally making it to her destination she couldn't help but grin. A beautiful little girl on the floor spinning the chair with her feet. Brown hair, brown eyes. Much like her own. Giggling she smiled up at Padme. 

            "Bobbie, did you make a new friend?" Padme jumped and turned around to find a handsome young man smiling at her.

            "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" She was struggling nervously to find words. She didn't like it when people made her feel this way. She liked to be in control. 

_What is wrong with you damn it! Just say… something. Anything._

            "Is she yours?" _That wasn't hard was it?_

            "Yeah she's mine." She calmed down a bit; he was kind, she could tell. And his eyes made her feel a little bit more comfortable.

            "She's beautiful." The little girl giggled again. "I was just- not-…. My chair." She finally pointed at it.

            "Bobbie, sweetie, did you take her chair?" 

            "No." Bobbie gave him a mischievous look, and right then, the girl, reminded Padme of herself. When she was young, innocent, and of course, a trouble maker.

            "I'm sorry."

            "It's fine. I really don't mind."

            "My name's Anakin." He held out his hand, she took it and gave it a firm squeeze. 

            "Padme." She nodded at him. He stared at her for a moment. 

            "That's… beautiful. I've never heard it before." His kind, and very, very blue eyes, were making her uncomfortable. They were bearing into her, she felt like she was burning. 

            "Anakin isn't really a common name either." He laughed. She had broken the ice, and felt a little more at ease. Anakin opened his mouth the say something when-

            "HEY! You get out of here!" A man one cubicle over yelled. Anakin peaked over. "Bobbie…" He sighed. She shot him another innocent look, but it was unmistakably her fault there were papers all over the floor.

            "You know, kids aren't suppose to be on this floor. There is a daycare on the second floor, can't you just –" The man blabbered and Anakin cut him off.

            "I'm aware of that. Thank you. I was just about to take her there." Anakin gave Padme a sheepish look, and went to pick Bobbie up. She ran past him- toward Padme- gripping on her leg tightly. 

            "Looks like she has taken a liking to you." He smiled at Padme again. "Do you want to take her to the second floor with me?" His eyes. Once again she felt uncomfortable, but he was kind, and trustworthy. But her lack of comfort was because… she maybe felt-

_Flustered?_ _Oh that's childish. _She thought to herself. But she couldn't say no to those blue eyes. And so she agreed.

_His eyes are very ,very blue._

Sorry it is short. That is my intro ladies and gents. HAPPY REVIEWING! Any ideas… Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

"What about Trading Spaces?"

"Eek. Spending time watching ugly girls and gay guys designing rooms, no thanks." Padme gave Anakin a fake glare as he teased her.

"The girls aren't ugly! And the men.... well maybe SOME of them, but still! It is a good show." He shot her a doubtful look. "Oh yeah, what do you watch then huh?" They had just dropped Bobbie off and were heading up stairs. Padme pushed the button for the forth floor. "Please, just don't say The Man Show, anything else is just _fine."_

Alone. In the elevator.

"Nope, I don't watch The Man Show. I use to watch The Simpsons- but since I've had Bobbie, and two jobs... you could guess I don't have time for Television." Padme looked down at his left hand in search for what she liked to call "When-I-Meet-A-Nice-Guy-Relationship-Ender-Ring". But he didn't have one.

"Married?" She still asked, although she saw no ring.

"No." Anakin gave her a shy smile.

"Divorced?" _This could be an interesting conversation._

"Not that either." Anakin dated some, but because of Bobbie- usually not much. Or not for long anyways. You'd think that having a cute little girl would attract women, but it did quite the opposite for him. Very few young ladies want to have a relationship with a man who already has a child.

_You can never love someone's child as much as you love your own._ Maybe his mother was wrong, that might not be completely true.

_Ding._ They slowly walked out of the elevator towards their _beloved_ work areas.

"It's a little complicated." And then he thought of a good excuse, and so he went ahead and asked her. "I'll tell ya' what. If you... maybe have dinner with me sometime, then I'll explain." Once again his blue eyes tempted her. Kind, truthful, yet slightly full of-

_Lust? Maybe that isn't the right word. But he's making me uncomfortable again. _Although she had her doubts, she couldn't say she didn't enjoy his company. It wasn't everyday you met a guy who seemed perfect... for her anyway.

"Sure.... yeah- I'd like that."

Grins.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He picked her up around seven. He met her roommate. And now here they were. Sitting in a quaint little restaurant.

"So, you promised me you would explain…"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Bobbie is actually my brother's. I lived with him and his wife for over a year, and one night when I was baby sitting I got a call from the hospital. They were in a car accident. They were both killed." Padme touched his arm gently. "And now she is mine."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it's fine."

They had a wonderful evening. They talked a little more about Bobbie. Padme found out that Anakin also worked as a mechanic at his mother's shop. Padme told him about her interest in writing. Anakin complained about the use of chopsticks and they talked about their love of Cranium, and Monopoly. The evening was wonderful. They eventually got to talking about Trading Spaces again. Eventually Padme convinced him to give it a chance. He promised that on their next date they would have a marathon, as long as their was lots of junk food.

"Next date huh?" asked Padme.

"Absolutely. You're a keeper." He opened the car door for her.

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek. His eyes went wide and he grinned.

He was driving her home when he asked..

"Actually, I told Bobbie I was going to be seeing you tonight, and I think she would love it if you would stop by and visit before you went home…"

"I think I should go home. But I would love to see her too! Maybe you can bring her to our Trading Spaces marathon okay?"

"Yeah."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"This was great. I do hope we go out again."

"I would love to as well. I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow." He said as she went in the house.

_No hug or anything. That was kinda harsh. _He laughed at his own thoughts. _I'm such a teenager. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Typing. _

Padme loved the feel of typing. The little click click clicks. She smiled to herself. It had been a good month. She didn't care that at this moment she was starving. Didn't care that she was at a job she didn't really love. She felt elated, like every little detail was worth taking in. The clicking. Her ugly carpeted cubicle walls. It was all beautiful, all good.

_Very good._ She couldn't help herself, she was giddy. Anakin and her had lunch together every day since they met. Friday nights they went out on dates, and every other night they weren't busy they spent in together with Bobbie. When Anakin had to work nights at his mother's shop, Padme watched Bobbie happily. It was the first time in years she really felt at home. Padme's watch beeped as a single for lunch break. She walked briskly to Anakin's cubicle, as always, excited to see him.

He was talking on the phone and she could hear him as she approached. He was speaking in a tone she had never heard before.

"Leave us alone." She turned around the corner just in time to see him slam the phone down. His shoulders slumped dangerously low.

"Are you okay?" Her voice made him jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No... no you're- it's.. it's fine." Anakin made an effort to smile at her as he turned around.

"Who was that?"

"On the phone? Oh..." He shifted his eyes around, not looking directly at her. "Just an ex-girlfriend who won't leave me alone."

Padme smiled and hugged him.

_He's lying to me. _Those blue eyes didn't seem the same. Not the same...

They silently walked to the break room, and Padme thought back to their first kiss. It happened only a week and a half after they met...

_Bobbie's squeals could have been heard from miles away. Padme was tickling her relentlessly. When Padme stopped the girl still giggled for a few seconds._

_"I love you, you know that kiddo?" Bobbie rewarded her with a gentle hug. "Alright, it's time for bed. We better go brush your teeth before Anakin comes back."_

_"Too late. What are you two doing up so late!" Padme turned to see Anakin smiling brightly at her, he walked up to Bobbie and picked her up. _

_Moments later they were walking out of Bobbie's room into the living room. _

_"Thanks for being so great with her. I really appreciate you watching her." He said hugging her._

_"No need for thanks Anakin, you know I'm in love with your daughter." Anakin pulled away but held onto her waist. They spent a moment, looking at each other. Both knowing what was coming. Feeling like they had waited a lifetime. Anakin leaned down and finally kissed her. It was slow. Sweet. And all she could think was that she's never been kissed like that before..._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Padme plucked at her eyebrows in the mirror.

"You look worried." Sabe said standing in the doorway.

"I am." Sabe walked towards Padme embracing her.

"Don't be. This is just like every other date you two have been on."

"It's not. Ever since lunch last Tuesday he has seemed so..." Padme searched for the right word in her head. _Scared. Alone. Angry. _but in the end she decided on "... distant. You know?"

"Since the phone call?" Sabe questioned. "You don't think he is going to break up with you over some ex-girlfriend do you?"

"For the last time, we aren't dating." Padme smacked Sabe playfully.

"You make whatever excuses you want to. You spend practically everyday together. Just because you haven't really discussed the status of your relationship doesn't mean you don't love each other. Besides, even if he hasn't admitted he is in love with you, Bobbie definitely is." Sabe was glad to see that her comment about Bobbie seemed to cheer Padme up.

"I love that kid so much. I feel like she's my own." Suddenly Padme frowned.

"What is it?"

"If he's sick of me-" Sabe snorted and Padme shot her a serious look. "I won't just be losing him, I'll lose her too."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Talk to me." Padme pleaded while they drove home from dinner.

"About?"

"Anything. You've barely said anything to me all week. You didn't even touch your dinner." She reached for Anakin's hand. There was a long silence before he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. I'm not meaning to take it out on you..."

"Stressed? I thought things were going well at work."

"Yeah, I guess I'm worried over nothing." Anakin gave her the best smile he could muster. They arrived at Anakin's and he immediately went next door to get Bobbie from the neighbors. They promised her that tonight they would all watch a disney movie together.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Anakin walked quietly out of Bobbie's room. "She's asleep." He said to Padme, who was in the kitchen washing some dishes. She dried her hands off and walked toward Anakin.

"Good." She gave him a mischievous grin and crept up on her toes to kiss his cheek. He smiled, then looked at her very seriously. Anakin moved slowly closer to her. Then he kissed her forehead, her cheek and finally caught her lips. He took his time, and when he finally broke away...

"I love you." He said, inches away from her.

_Kiss._

"I love you too."

_Kiss._

"Stay."

"We are suppose to be taking this slow."

"We've waited long enough."

_Kiss- _and the phone rang. Anakin stepped back and tensed up. It was two in the morning. _I can't imagine who would be calling at this hour. _Padme thought. She began to step towards the phone and Anakin stopped her. It rang again, and again...

He lifted up the receiver, held it there for a moment. He stared at it, like it was the most intriguing thing he had ever seen. He only held it there for a breathe, a bubble, but it seemed like ages before he finally hung up.

"Who was that?" Anakin ignored her question. His shoulders were slumped, just as they were when she witnessed the apparent call from his ex-girlfriend. When he turned around she looked into his eyes for answers, but he was completely shut off. The blue no longer spoke to her. They examined each other, she never thought he would speak-

"I can't see you anymore." His voice sounded foreign. Unreal. "I can't see you anymore." There was a sudden chorus.

"What's wrong-"

"I'm sorry-"

"-who was that? -"

"-I can't-"

"-you just told me-"

"-I know-"

"-you loved me-"

"-I do. Get out.-" Anakin sweetly tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I do. Get out." He pleaded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Get out."

Anakin walked away and shut the door to his room before she could ever respond. He leaned up against the door and slid down to the familiar carpet. He never noticed detail until he was in pain. He never noticed the ugly color of the carpet or the disgusting patterns on the walls. But he had to focus on something, anything to displace his feelings. Anakin knew he had to hurt her. He loved her too much.

-----------------------------------------------------------

She stood for a moment staring at the phone, questioning her reality. Staring at the side of the receiver, she slowly lifted her ring finger and grazed it, horrified. Her finger seemed to follow where he had been touching the plastic. She didn't understand. She wanted to cry. Bang on his door and demand an explanation. Before she knew what she was doing she quietly walked into Bobbie's room.

Padme gently stroked Bobbie's hair.

"Hey kiddo. I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'll be seeing you much." Padme voice quivered. "I love you. I love you so much. I know I haven't been around that long, but I love you. I hope you can forgive me. I'll try to see you as much as I can okay?" She kissed her forward. When she turned to walk out the door she almost screamed, but didn't when she realized it was Anakin in the doorway.

"I'll drive you home." He whispered. "But I can't leave her here alone." He cradled Bobbie carefully and Padme followed him out the door.

The car ride seemed endless. There were so many times Padme opened her mouth to speak but she didn't even know where to begin. She wanted to ask... why? What had she done wrong? Who kept calling? She wanted to help him... but they didn't speak when they got in the car. They didn't speak during the drive. The man she was in love with, the man she felt so at home with wasn't speaking to her- _isn't speaking to me. I can't breath. _When she shut the door of the car she could have sworn she heard him quietly say "I'm sorry." but she wasn't sure.

-----------------------------------------------------------

His movements were slow. Burdened. Anakin tucked Bobbie into bed. The last few minutes were a blur to him. He was kissing Padme so vividly, and the rest seemed meshed together. The mesh of the phone, yelling at her, driving her home, putting Bobbie back to bed, showering, drinking, leaning against his wall. _I haven't had a drink in years. _He wasn't sure how much of it happened the way he remembered.

_I can't believe I'm pushing her away._

But then the phone rang again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't really hit her, how much her heart hurt. There was actual physical pain in her chest. She shut the door behind her and stood. Padme wasn't sure what to do. She had no desire to move, to shower, to go to bed.

_I love Anakin. I can't let him go so easily._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Without a thought Anakin was suddenly alert, and in front of the receiver again. He held up his hand afraid to touch the heat, the red plastic suddenly seeming like fire- but before he knew what he was doing the phone was in his hand and against his ear.

_Listen._

His eyes were stuck in one place, looking far beyond the wall in front of him. He debated whether or not he should speak. He hoped- _prayed _the silence was coming from Padme and not who he feared it may be.

"Hello?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Thanks to all who review:) I have a pretty good idea of where I want the story to go, I just don't know if I can bring myself to put them through it. I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
